Howl of A Bachelor
by MeronS
Summary: Teruki surprises Mob one morning by coming to fetch him on a date. Mob does not remember ever agreeing on anything like this but has no option but to go with the blond. Little do they know, they have stalkers. Four of them. AgeAU where Mob is the adult and Reigen is the kid. Part 3


"Kageyama! Open up!" someone was screaming at Mob's door, knocking loudly as well as ringing the doorbell that had gotten installed just yesterday. Mob already regretted doing that.

It was weekend and the clock hadn't even hit eight yet. Needless to say the two occupants of the apartment weren't that happy. They had had a long evening yesterday, only retuning back home past midnight. Mob and Reigen had had a job investigating a reported haunted house. There were no ghosts, just a family of rats who liked to party during the night.

Reigen groaned as he tried to hit the alarm clock on the floor next to him. When despite almost slamming the poor thing to pieces and the fact that the sound was still there, Reigen had to get up. He glared at the red numbers on the clock's screen mocking him.

"Who is it?! Do they know what time it is? It's the weekend!" Reigen whined as he made his way to peek through the peephole on the door. He scratched his exposed belly and yawned loudly. He definitely wasn't a morning person.

Mob had simply turned his side, stretched his body like a cat and fell back to sleep.

Dimple did absolutely nothing. He hadn't even been sleeping and wasn't that bothered by the constant knocking on the door. He might just go and scare them if they continued like this after five minutes had passed. It had currently been three and even Mob was getting annoyed.

"You really ought to stop making the boy do things for you. This is child labor", Dimple grinned as he watched Mob crack one of his eyes open, watching his little friend stumble his way through the darkness of the apartment.

Mob just shrugged, yawning again.

It wasn't child labor. Reigen was learning to be a proper adult. Opening doors was only a part of that training. Cooking breakfast would be the next step.

Reigen carefully stood on his tip toes to reach the peephole. He had grabbed a phone book on his way and was hugging it to his chest, ready to use it as a weapon if necessary. There was no telling if the person behind the door was a friendly mailman or some crazy clown. Reigen wasn't one to take risks either. Better safe than sorry.

Reigen looked through the hole. He then rolled his eyes, sighing loudly. Out of all the possible things, this?

"Moooooob!" Reigen sang, "It's for you!"

"Mmm!" Mob whined as he rolled out of bed and onto the floor with a loud thud. He then slowly made it to the door, bumping to a door frame on his way there, hitting his nose and forehead to it. They turned an angry red color.

"Who is it?" Mob mumbled as he opened the door. He didn't even care if some stranger saw him in his baby blue pajamas at this point. He just wanted to get this over with, dive back under his blankets and sleep a couple more hours. He could think again after ten o'clock.

"Kageyama!" it was Teruki Hanazawa in all his glory. There was no sign of fatigue or even dark bags under his eyes. He looked like a kid high on sugar. There was no way an adult could be so lively this time of the day and on a weekend at that. Conclusion, Teruki had actually either never grown up or he was a demon. This particular morning Mob would go for the later explanation.

"Hanazawa?" Mob yawned, trying to tame his bedhead to look at least somewhat presentable. He also checked if he had any drool residue on his cheeks. There wasn't. Good.

"Are you ready for our date today?" Teruki smiled as he eyed Mob's adorable pajamas. He would need to sneak a photo of that, and maybe put it as his new phone background image. The current one was of Mob too, sneaked when he had managed to invite Mob out for lunch last month.

"Date?" Mob was confused. When had he promised something like that? He couldn't remember. Not at all. Had he been drunk? Was it a dare? Had someone set him up? Mob needed answers.

"Did you forget already? You promised yesterday!" Teruki explained as he gave Mob a small hug before entering the apartment, having been invited by Mob to wait while the raven head got changed to something a bit more presentable.

Mob still had no idea what he had told Teruki. He guessed that he hadn't actually said a thing and that the blond had gotten the wrong idea. Teruki usually did that. Today his delusions had gone further than usual though. Mob would just need to play along or the blond would never leave him alone. He wouldn't need a blond shadow tagging with him everywhere on top of everything else going on at the moment.

"Should I come help you choose clothes or are you fine by yourself?" Teruki asked as he sat down onto the sofa and took the cup of water Reigen had offered him. The boy was clearly trying his best to be polite for their surprise guest, but the annoyance shone through like a beacon in a foggy night.

"I-I'll be fine!" Mob assured him, "No need to come!"

"Alright then", Teruki shrugged, taking a sip out of his drink. Ah, fresh tap water.

Both Dimple and Reigen stared at the man invading their space, their home. They were happy for Mob but quite sure that the two adults had quite different ideas of a date.

Dimple knew that Mob would be happy with a small meal and some talking. Nothing romantic. Teruki was sure to want a lot more and Dimple would try his best to stop him from harassing little Mob.

Dimple shared a knowing look with Reigen.

They would follow the two.

No one would harass their innocent Mob. Not even Teruki, a long-time friend.

"You think it looks okay?" Mob asked Teruki once again as he was putting some shoes on.

"Of course, honey! You look beautiful in whatever you wear!" Teruki reassured Mob, "Though if you want to go naked…"

Teruki got a slipper to the face before he could finish that sentence. Reigen was a good thrower.

The raven head was worried about his outfit looking too lame or otherwise not good for a date. Honestly, nothing could look bad next to Teruki Hanazawa. The blond was wearing a pink long-sleeved shirt with a monkey print, ripped jeans and a jean vest decorated with some sequin. He also had a wooly hat and sunglasses. The last two were in case they came across paparazzi. He was a rather famous actor after all.

Mob had on a white t shirt with a simple blue long-sleeved flannel shirt on top and brown pants. Nothing complicated. Nothing flashy. He decided to take his usual white running shoes. They'd have to walk and those were the best for that.

"Have fun!" Reigen and Dimple waved by the doorway as the two adults left, glaring at the hand that had sneaked its way onto Mob's shoulder. The blond was out of reach even for one of Reigen's slipper attacks.

They stayed standing there until the two were out of sight. Then they quickly turned and went to get ready for some serious stalking.

Dimple of course wouldn't need to wear a thing but Reigen was clearly going to war with the amount of gear he had on. The boy had on a camo jacket and pants. He had some face paint smudged to his cheeks as well. Dimple had no idea when the boy had had the time to do that. Reigen didn't have a camo hat so he settled with a black one instead.

"Let's get to stalking", Reigen put on some sunglasses and took a bite out of a muesli bar. He hadn't had breakfast yet and there was no way you could stalk someone with an empty stomach. The rumbling would give him away.

Dimple had to agree. He wouldn't want to listen to a whining brat going on and on about how they'd need to stop at some fast food restaurant or something. Better eat now than to regret it later.

The two were out of the door a glass of orange juice and a piece of toast later. The boy made sure to pack some sandwiches into the backpack he had with him as well. For later use.

Reigen pat his pockets for a key and after finding one, he carefully closed the door behind him, making sure it closed. He was slightly paranoid about that. He was responsible if someone broke in after all. He would never have the money to pay for the valuables they had in the house. It would take a bit more than his piggy bank to pay for that.

"We need to be back before Shigeo or he'll doubt that something is going on. He may be a bit slow but he isn't stupid", Dimple told Reigen as he watched the boy pull out a couple of branches from a bush next to the apartment complex. Guess those twigs completed the disguise. Dimple could only tell that the boy looked absolutely ridiculous. He had no idea of human's fashion so this could've been hot for all he knew.

"How about this one? I saw the trailer on TV just yesterday and it looked pretty cool", Teruki explained to Mob as he showed the raven head something from his phone.

The two had decided to first go to the movie theatre. There wouldn't be many people there this early in the morning, so they could watch the movie in peace not having to worry about screaming babies or laughing friend groups.

"How about breakfast?" Mob eyed the video playing on the screen before nodding. It was an action movie and he liked those. They were his favorite.

"Does popcorn and soda sound fine to you?" Teruki smiled.

"That's unhealthy", Mob mumbled as the two entered the building. It was only a short bus ride and a walk away from Mob's place.

"It's only once!" Teruki laughed as he showed the woman behind the desk the tickets he had bought before, "It's not like you couldn't use some meat on those bones."

"G-Guess so", Mob nodded, eyeing the prices of the treats. His wallet would need to loosen up.

Teruki noticed his partner's discomfort and put his hand over Mob's head, "I'll pay today. No worries."

"Bu-But!"

"No buts! Think of it as an apology for waking you up so early."

Mob had to give up. There was no arguing against the blond if he had decided on something.

"Alright then", Mob finally sighed.

"Great! One popcorn and soda set please", Teruki smiled as he told the cashier their order and handed her the money.

He was going to get only one bucket of popcorn and one cup of soda. His plan was flawless. Mob was sure to be hungry and couldn't fight the urge to eat or drink from the same dish as Teruki. It was an indirect kiss and Teruki was going to get one.

"Only one?" Mob eyed the bucket Teruki had given for him to hold as the blond would season it with some butter seasoning. The most addictive one there was.

"Hm", Teruki nodded.

Mob understood the situation as a budget thing. If Teruki paid for everything today, Mob would be fine with whatever he put in front of him.

"You look troubled? Is it the girl we met earlier?" Teruki asked Mob as they sat onto their seats. They were almost the only ones there.

Mob and Teruki had met Tsubomi on their way to the cinema. She had spotted the two and ran to them, waving her hand and calling out Mob's name.

Mob had blushed madly after seeing his childhood crush.

Tsubomi looked absolutely stunning. She had cut her hair. It was a cute bobby cut, framing her beautiful face. She looked almost shining.

"Mob! How have you been?" Tsubomi had smiled as she greeted Mob, offering him her hand to shake.

Mob took the hand and accepted the rather formal greeting.

"I-I've been fine. I'm working and living on my own", Mob had stuttered out, "How about you?"

"Nothing much", Tsubomi had smiled, brushing some hair behind her ear.

Mob knew that the woman had become a fashion designer. A rather famous one at that. She had begun in retailing but soon moved up and up all the way to making the designs herself rather than selling them. Her parents hoped that their daughter would take over the family's business someday but she had other thoughts. Maybe in the future but now clothes would have all her attention.

Mob had then spotted a golden ring on Tsubomi's finger. Her left ring finger.

"Congratulations" Mob had told her, pointing to the piece of jewelry.

"Ah, thank you!" Tsubomi had laughed. She had forgotten about it all together. Mob still didn't know.

"Who is the lucky man?" Teruki had asked when Mob was clearly unable.

It was some rich and famous businessman Tsubomi had met at a party. A perfect match for the beautiful woman.

Tsubomi had then placed her hand on her stomach with a gentle smile, explaining the two males that she was expecting a baby. She didn't know the gender yet but was hoping for a strong and healthy baby girl.

Mob had only nodded, congratulating her once again. Teruki had given her a quick hug, wishing her a safe birth and a beautiful child.

Tsubomi's phone had rang suddenly after that and she was forced to answer it as it was an important call. She had waved her goodbyes and ran to somewhere she could have a better reception, leaving the two males stand by themselves in the chilly autumn air.

"Tsubomi hasn't changed at all", Mob smiled. He was over his little crush already and the feelings were replaced with admiration for the girl who had followed her dreams and made them true. She had truly grown into a strong woman overflowing with confidence.

"She hasn't", Teruki nodded, despite the fact that he had seen the girl once or twice before this, "Are you going to call her later? She did give you her number, didn't she?"

Mob shook his head. No. Tsubomi was way too busy with her life. He wouldn't bother her.

"Alright then", Teruki smiled as the lights in the room dimmed.

The movie was about to start.

And in the dark, Mob wouldn't see Teruki take the chance and get closer and closer to Mob. His plan was truly so flawless it almost terrified the blond himself.

"Action, huh?" Dimple mumbled from where he was hiding in Reigen's hood. Showing himself to Reigen meant that he would show his godly form to everyone else as well. A green blob like him wouldn't go as a plush toy either so Dimple had no choice but to hide, much to his annoyance. He was an evil spirit! He shouldn't let himself be pulled as low as this!

Reigen had on a pair of 3D glasses and was way into it. He had actually bought an extra-large bucket of popcorn and a can of soda and was now munching on them as the pre-movie ads were playing.

"It's like I'm in the movie! Dimple, look!" Reigen cheered as he tried to shove the glasses to Dimple's face.

"Shut it! What if we get caught?!"

"Those two only have eyes for each other right now. I could dance naked in front of them and they wouldn't notice", Reigen shrugged as he gave up on making Dimple experience the 3D and settled back down to watch the movie.

"Hey, brat", Dimple mumbled.

"Not now, Dimple."

"Brat?"

"Dimple. I'm watching the movie."

"Try not to look obvious but there's a familiar face right next to you", Dimple whispered to Reigen, looking quite shaken.

"I told you to shu-", Reigen turned to look what Dimple was talking about and was shocked, "Ritsu?!"

Yes, Ritsu was there.

"Don't shout. We're in the movies", Ritsu mumbled as he sipped his drink, looking absolutely indifferent of the boy screaming to his ear.

"Hi boys!" Shou popped his head from behind Ritsu and waved with a huge smile on his face, "What a coincidence!"

Ritsu had clearly heard the dress code from Reigen. He was wearing a long trench coat, a hat and some sunglasses. He looked super suspicious.

Ritsu and Reigen just glanced at each other before nodding and focusing their attention back to the movie playing in front of them. They wouldn't fight here. They had the same goal and all. They would need to work together on this mission.

"Ooh! Hanazawa, so bold!" Shou whistled as he watched his co-worker try and swing an arm around Mob's shoulders.

Too bad the boy was so oblivious and thought that Teruki was trying to reach the popcorn sitting on his lap. He offered the rejected blond some which Teruki took. At least the corn worked as a comfort food. Teruki could use some right about now.

The four kept a close eye on the two adults on the middle row. Teruki really had gotten them the best seats in the whole place. The four stalkers were almost on the last row, hidden from any curious eyes.

Teruki tried to lower his hand onto Mob's on the arm rest. Mob thought that Teruki had wanted to rest his arm and said sorry, offering the armrest for Teruki to use.

Reigen and Dimple both tried to hold back their laughter. Ritsu had a content smile on his lips as he watched the blond fail again and again. Shou was the only one who actually watched the movie, enjoying every second of it.

"So, you liked it?" Teruki asked Mob as they walked out of the building and back to the biting cold air of the outside.

"Yeah. It was cool", Mob mumbled as he blew some air onto his freezing hands, "The main character was great. The lines were really good too."

"Yeah", Teruki agreed as he offered Mob his other mitten, taking the uncovered hand to his.

Mob stared at the joined hands, "It's warm."

"It is", Teruki smiled happily. He had finally made it. He would've loved to do a small victory dance right there and then but managed to hold himself back. Mob would be freaked out.

As the two walked to their next destination, Teruki couldn't help but think that he felt something fly right by his ear. Some of his blond hair fell down onto his shoulder, having been cut out.

"Don't throw cutlery!" Shou whispered to Ritsu as he tried his best to hold down the furious little brother who was clearly on a mission to kill. Reigen tried his best to help the redhead. In the end, Ritsu calmed down enough for the two to keep him detained. They wouldn't need the cops coming to arrest Ritsu for trying to kill Teruki in bright daylight. The kids needed them all back at the school.

"You think you could come with me to check out some clothes?" Teruki asked Mob. The blond had given up his hat as well for the raven head to wear. Mob looked absolutely adorable in it so Teruki didn't mind his ears freezing.

"Clothes?" Mob asked as he picked up a pretty leaf, sticking it to Teruki's hair. it was the third already and Teruki would soon have a colorful leaf crown on his hair.

"My favorite brand just came out with some winter clothes. I was thinking of getting a new jacket for the colder months", Teruki explained, "Of course I can go later if you don't want to."

"Sure. Is it close?" Mob smiled. He was happy that Teruki was thinking about himself for once. Mob didn't want Teruki to do everything just because Mob liked it. He wanted to do something that Teruki enjoyed. Even if it would be to go shopping for clothed, Mob would do it. Just for today.

"Yeah. It's just around the corner", Teruki had a huge smile on his face, "Do you need any clothes? Some mittens? Or a new hat?"

"Don't you dare buy me anything", Mob huffed, squeezing Teruki's hand to get his message through. Teruki had given enough already. Mob didn't want the blond to use his hard earned money on him.

"Oh darling! I insist!" Teruki laughed as they entered the shop, "Think of it as a Christmas present or something."

The place was small and cozy. Nothing like the superstore Mob had expected to see.

"It's October", Mob mumbled as he helped Teruki get his jacket off.

"In advance then", Teruki argued.

Mob sighed loudly, smacking the beanie he had removed from his head to Teruki's face.

"Stupid", Mob mumbled with a blush, "Do whatever."

"Thank you, darling", Teruki gave Mob a small peck to the cheek as he disappeared behind some jackets and other clothes hanging from their racks.

Mob decided to sit down to wait until the blond was done. He was still carrying Teruki's jacket and focused on smoothing its fabric while he waited. There were some loose threads and Mob picked on those.

"What even are these?" Reigen sneezed as an especially fluffy jacket tickled his nose.

The group of four had sneaked into the store and were now hiding amongst some jackets. It was getting rather hot and uncomfortable. The mood was tight, literally. Reigen's face was on Shou's chest.

"Hey, this is kinda cool!" Shou came to them with a jacket in his hand, showing it to them. It was similar to the one Shou had worn when he was a kid, just a lot bigger.

"Take this seriously, will you?" Ritsu huffed as he adjusted his binoculars to see his big brother better, "And shut up."

They were some expensive binoculars. They even had night vision just in case.

"Sure, sure", Shou laughed.

"What about this one?" Teruki came out of the fitting room for what must've been the tenth time already, wearing yet another winter jacket.

Mob felt hot just watching him. He also had had no idea there could be so many jackets in one store before this day.

"It's alright", Mob mumbled. He didn't know anything about fashion.

"You like the color?"

"I liked the pink one better."

"Then we'll take that one!" Teruki clapped his hands, going to fetch the said jacket, "Come on. Let's go pay."

"I told you that you wouldn't have to buy me anything", Mob told Teruki as they exited the shop. Teruki was carrying a huge paper bag in one arm and holding Mob's hand in the other.

"And I told you that I make enough money to spend it like this once in a while! Just let me have my fun", Teruki reassured Mob as he admired the beanie he had bought Mob. He had also bought a soft and warm scarf. Mob almost drowned in them. They might've been a bit from the larger side. At least they were warm.

Mob nudged the blue beanie lower to his head, blushing, "Sure."

"Thanks. How about some lunch? Are you hungry?"

Mob nodded. The popcorn hadn't been that filling and his stomach had begun to rumble again as they had been in the store.

Teruki suddenly stopped. A light bulb had lit on his head.

"How about we have a picnic? I know a great place", Teruki turned to Mob, eyes sparkling.

"You have any food?" Mob asked, looking rather unsure. A picnic in mid-autumn? Had Teruki finally gone completely mad? Mob had always known that this day would come, but that it came this fast?

"No, but we can buy some", Teruki took Mob's hand to his once again and dragged him to the direction of the nearest grocery store. They would have a romantic picnic with some good food and drinks. It was cliché but good.

"That boy is getting cocky", Dimple mumbled, "A romantic picnic? What next? A love hotel?"

"Don't say it", Ritsu told Dimple with a voice as cold as ice, "It's just a picnic. Nothing else."

"Look! They bought hot chocolate!" Reigen had stolen Ritsu's binoculars at some point and was now watching Mob through the bushes.

Ritsu and Dimple forgot their fight and turned to check the couple exiting the store.

They both now had a bag to carry. Mob had probably insisted on carrying the plastic bag containing their food being the gentleman he was.

"Is that wine?" Reigen tried his best to zoom in to have a better look.

"Let me see!" Ritsu pushed Reigen and stole his equipment back, "No, it can't be."

Shou checked too, "Nah, it's probably something fancier. Champagne?"

"That does not help!" Reigen and Ritsu both told the man.

"Or just something sparkly. Can't really tell", Shou continued.

"Let's hope for the second one", Dimple shrugged, "Though what would it matter? They're both adults."

"You just don't understand", Ritsu mumbled. If it was alcohol it could mean that Teruki was trying to get his precious brother drunk and take advantage of that.

Teruki had decided to take Mob to see the city's Observatory. It was located on top of a hill and the view from there was amazing. Teruki wanted Mob to see that. The autumn leaves would look beautiful from way up there.

They had brought two boxed lunches, a carton of strawberry milk and regular milk and two blackberry and white chocolate muffins. Teruki had also bought them a bottle of soda for if they needed some more drinks.

It had been hard to get Mob to choose what he wanted. He had always went in for the cheapest option at first and only after Teruki had told him, he put the one he liked into the cart. It had taken half an hour to buy those couple of items.

"Wanna have a sip of mine?" Teruki offered Mob his hot chocolate, "Mine has some extra chocolate."

Mob nodded, taking a careful sip. He then offered Teruki his, just to be fair.

"Delicious!" Teruki smiled, licking his lips covered in whipped cream. Mob had gotten some extra cream on his.

The duo stopped at the bottom of the hill. It wasn't that steep but it would still be quite a climb.

"Well", Teruki shrugged, "Better get to it."

Mob agreed and the two begun their journey.

Halfway up they ran into someone. Literally.

Papers went flying everywhere as the person fell down onto their bottom.

"Ah, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" a dark haired woman bowed her head in apology.

"Tome?" Mob asked as he saw the woman's face.

It was Mob's old friend from middle school. The leader of the Telepathy Club, Kurata Tome. Her looks were otherwise the same, but she had grown out her hair a bit. Enough to get it to a quick ponytail. She hadn't grown even an inch taller and Mob spotted the platform shoes she was wearing. Guess she was bitter about her height.

"Mob?! Is it really Mob? You really haven't changed a bit!" Tome told as she straightened up the stack of papers she was holding, "It's been so long!"

Mob nodded. First it was Tsubomi and then Tome. He was really seeing all his old friends today. What next? The Body Improvement Club? No, Mob saw them often enough at the gym.

"I have been so busy studying that I haven't even had the chance to run into you before!" Tome laughed, giving Mob a bone-crushing hug, "How is your brother doing? Have you seen those gorillas? What are you doing these days?"

Tome was just like before. All questions.

"You study?" Mob asked. He hadn't expected the lazy Tome to be one to go on and study.

"Of course! I'm going to become an astronomer! And maybe an astronaut someday!" Tome took a pose, looking rather proud of herself.

Mob clapped his hands. Tome was so cool!

"Thank you", Tome mockingly bowed, "I'm currently training at the observatory. My teacher is a bitch but the job itself makes up for that."

"What about the rest?" Mob meant the goons who had followed Tome everywhere in middle school.

"They are my underlings!" Tome explained, "We are currently trying to proof that we have indeed found a new star."

That got Teruki's interest as well. He had stayed in the background for this one, letting the old friends speak things out. Finding an actual new star was something. Tome could get her name in history as well as into the night sky.

"Sounds amazing", Mob told Tome. It was hard to show how happy you were for your friend when your face was basically emotionless but Mob tried his best. He bet Tome could see through it.

"We decided to name it Mob!" Tome nodded, "We just couldn't name it after one of us so we thought that Mob might work. Do you mind?"

"N-No, not at all! But why?"

"You inspired us back in middle school! Didn't you notice?" Tome waved her hands, almost dropping the papers again, "We were just some lazy club before you came in and showed us some true determination! We were inspired to become something as well!"

"But I really didn't become anything", Mob mumbled.

"What are you saying? I read your little friend's blog! You guys are amazing!" Tome told Mob, "Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

"A-Alright, if you say so", Mob blushed.

The trio parted ways when Tome realized that she was hopelessly late for a meeting she had. He had told Mob to give her a call and explain everything that was going on in the young man's life. Maybe they could gather as a club once more too and talk about the good old times. Mob only nodded, promising to talk with the Body Improvement Club as well. They would surely love the idea.

"She was nice", Teruki mumbled as they continued to climb up the hill, "Was she in your club or something?"

"No, hers used my club's space", Mob explained and smiled as he saw the confusion written all over Teruki's face, "They were in danger of being broken up before we came. The president of the student council seemed to accept the solution and let them be after that."

"She said something about telepathy?"

"Yeah. Her club was the Telepathy Club. Though they mostly lazed around when I ever saw them. Tome always wanted to make contact with aliens."

"Such an active club."

"Agreed."

As the two had talked, they finally made it to the top. The sun was already setting, shining its rays over the city's silhouette.

Reigen, Ritsu, Shou and Dimple had made it to the top as well. They were all out of breath, tired and hungry as they found a perfect bush to hide in. Reigen shared his snack with everyone as they settled down to spy on the couple on their romantic little picnic.

"Look, there's a bench!" Teruki pointed out for Mob, "Let's go sit there!"

They sat down onto the bench and much to their joy, noticed that they had the perfect view of the whole city from where they were sitting. They didn't even need to climb to the top of the observatory. Such luck.

"Here, say 'aah'", Teruki smiled as he offered Mob a piece of his fried chicken. He showed it to Mob's mouth before the other male could even say anything.

"Hey. No fair", Mob pouted, watching Teruki open his mouth for a piece of Mob's lunch.

Mob stuck a piece of beef to Teruki's throat before turning away from the blond.

"Aw come on! It was just some meat! You can have one of mine if you want!" Teruki cried as he tried to get Mob to turn back, "Don't pout! It does not look good on you."

"I'm not pouting", Mob mumbled as he slowly turned back, taking a huge bite out of his meal.

"So cute", Teruki carefully teased the raven head. The pout had been absolutely adorable to be honest but Teruki didn't want to upset Mob any further.

Mob almost stabbed Teruki's eyes with his chopsticks.

Teruki decided not to try his luck from then on.

"He is really getting ahead of himself", Ritsu raged as Shou once again held him back, "Hands off of my big brother!"

'Seriously, how haven't we been found out already?' Dimple sighed, checking to see that Reigen had climbed to a tree to get a better look, 'Especially with this monkey in the team.'

"Contact made!" Reigen reported to the ground, "Repeat. Contact made."

Ritsu climbed up to see and took the binoculars from Reigen once again. It was unclear whose they were at this point.

"That little bitch. Touching brother like that", Ritsu bit his nails, "I'll cut those hands off when he comes to work next Monday."

"Save some for me. Mob won't be able to focus on work with that blond hanging to him like that", Reigen nodded and the two fist bumped as sign of agreement or promise.

Finally, they agreed on something. It was unsure if it was a good thing or not though. Guess it was a good thing.

Shou and Dimple glanced at each other.

'Crazy', they agreed together.

The two weren't cuddling or anything. It was hardly anything to get mad about.

Mob had just leaned onto Teruki's side as he got tired all of a sudden. Maybe he had eaten too much or the climb had been too tough for him.

Teruki didn't mind at all and stayed unbelievably still as Mob yawned.

The couple watched the sun set, finishing their late lunch in silence. They simply enjoyed each other's company until the last rays of sunlight had disappeared behind the horizon.

The darkness swallowed the world like a mighty beast, drowning them in total darkness. The street lamps flickered on soon after.

With darkness came the cold. The weather forecast had said that it might drop below zero tonight. The two didn't have enough clothing to survive that.

"Should we get you back home?" Teruki yawned as he carefully stood up to stretch his legs, minding Mob who had still leaned to his side.

"Hmm", Mob agreed as he let Teruki help him up, "You don't need to. I can walk by myself."

"And take the risk of some pervert attacking you in the dark streets?! No!" Teruki told Mob as he took his hand, "I'll take you all the way to your door!"

Mob let him and the two begun walking back.

It was a good forty minute walk to Mob's apartment. Forty minutes too little for Reigen and Dimple, who would need to be back before Mob was.

"Hurry up!" Dimple told Reigen as he watched the boy run behind him, cheeks almost as red as the spirit's.

"Shut up! I am!" Reigen huffed, wiping sweat off of his forehead. He regretted not joining Mob during his training.

"Roll or something! I bet that would be faster!" Dimple had his weird way of cheering the boy on.

"I'll tell Mob to exorcise you when we get back."

"Focus on running."

"Shut up", Reigen wheezed. He wished he had hopped onto the car Ritsu and Shou had taken. He could've hanged on the roof. The two had said that there was no space for a third in the vehicle and told Reigen to run. Reigen regretted believing the red head's praise and deciding to prove him that he could run.

"I had so much fun today", Teruki explained to Mob as they had made it to Mob's door, "We should do this again."

"Sure", Mob just mumbled, digging out his keys from somewhere deep in his pockets. He swore that they were an endless pit. He could hardly find his cellphone from inside them.

Teuki hadn't expected to get an answer. Much less a positive one.

"Really?!" Teruki beamed, grabbing Mob's hands, "You will come?!"

"Y-Yeah", Mob nodded with a blush. He wasn't used to such strong responses and was taken aback by Teruki's enthusiasm. He should've already gotten used to it with Reigen living with him and all, but he hadn't.

"How about the next weekend? Or would you like to come and see me on the set during the week? I'm filming. Or in the school? You could come there too. The kids love you", Teruki babbled on and on.

"Let's go with next weekend for now", Mob tried to get the blond to stop, placing a hand onto his shoulder, "Alright?"

"Sure! What would you like to do? How about a fancy dinner?"

"Hanazawa. No treating me", Mob mumbled.

"No, I only do it because I want to. I love to see you smile and enjoy yourself. And please, call me Teruki", Teruki smiled as he snuggled to Mob's cheek, making the raven head blush ever brighter and try to turn his head to escape the cuddles. No use.

"A-Alright" Mob's voice was down to a whisper, "T-Teru."

"Even better", Teruki smiled as he pulled away to stare Mob right in the eyes, "Call me that from now on."

"T-Then", Mob muttered, "You call me by my first name too."

"Of course, honey, Shige-sugar", Teruki smirked.

"Shigeo is enough", Mob pouted, "No pet names."

"Aww! Why not? They're cute!"

"No", Mob turned his head away from Teruki.

"Okay, okay. Shigeo."

Mob nodded, pleased.

"I'll call you tomorrow okay? You have my number already?" Teruki asked as he undid the scarf around Mob's neck.

"Mm", Mob nodded, watching the male's every move. There was no telling what the blond was planning next. Mob wanted to be ready for what was coming next. He wouldn't be surprised again.

"Great", Teruki smiled as he kissed Mob straight onto the lips, "I'll talk to you then."

Mob was left alone in the hallway as the blond skipped away and down the stairs.

"Keep your phone on and charged or I'll get worried!" Teruki shouted from the door before he was out.

Mob nodded. It was dumb. The man couldn't see him but that was all he could do in that moment.

"Welcome back Mob! Did you have fun?" Reigen asked Mob from where he and Dimple where lying on the sofa. They had put a frozen pizza in the oven are were now waiting for it to be done so that they could finally get some proper food.

They had made it the last minute and Reigen hoped that Mob didn't notice that the boy was drenched in sweat. He had no excuse for that. Mob would never believe that he and Dimple had decided to work out while waiting for Mob's return.

"Mm, fine", Mob just mumbled as he made his way to his bedroom and to the washroom in it. He was in a daze.

"Something definitely happened", Dimple pointed out, "Shigeo is out of it."

"Agreed", Reigen nodded, "Good thing that Shou hit the pedal as soon as he saw Teruki leave the building with that smug look on his face. Ritsu would've been at the man's neck in seconds if he hadn't."

Dimple couldn't help but agree. As much as he didn't like Ritsu, even he didn't want Mob's little brother in jail.

"What do you think happened? Ready to make any bets?" Reigen smirked as he watched Mob pour himself milk, missing his glass and pouring the liquid onto the kitchen counter. Mob then mumbled something about going to bed early and entered his room, leaving Reigen to clean the mess.

"We can ask all about it tomorrow", Dimple shrugged, "And if Shigeo won't tell us, that Teruki boy will definitely be more than happy to tell us everything."

Reigen nodded. He just hoped that the blond would stay alive and not get assassinated before they could question him about the date.

"We need to get ready for the next weekend", Reigen mumbled, deep in thought, "Do you think it would be hard to hack someone's phone?"


End file.
